Maybe I Think You're Cute and Funny
by Dandalion
Summary: Their story starts at their relatives' 50th anniversary, but it certainly doesn't end there. (Title from You and I by Ingrid Michaelson)


Okay, so two things. One, this is based on a true story, at least the first part is...at my cousins' anniversary in California, I met some really distant relative of mine that was around my age (her name was Piper) and we played the entire time together, and the sugar cubes also come from that haha. We never saw each other again after that though. The second things is this is NOT an incest story...technically Kurt and Blaine are related, but it's so distant and removed that it doesn't really count, and there is NO blood relation between them whatsoever. Just wanted to make that clear.

* * *

Kurt is so _bored_. He doesn't really care about his great aunt and uncle's 50th anniversary. He loves them, sure, but he never sees them, since they live in California, all the way across the country from him.

Kurt is sitting at a table with a bunch of his cousins, most of them a lot older than him and only a couple of whom he's actually met before. They're all _teenagers_, and have no interest in playing with him, so he sits by himself and watches as everyone else talks and dances.

He hears movement to his side, and sees a woman helping a young boy into the seat next to Kurt. This boy looks to be about the same age as Kurt, which is _awesome_, because maybe now he'll have someone to talk to and dance with too. The boy is wearing a suit like him; he's even wearing a _bowtie_, just like Kurt's, and he knows instantly that he wants to be this boy's friend.

As soon as the woman is gone Kurt turns to him, trying not to be too loud because the boy looks kind of scared.

"Hi! I'm Kurt. What's your name?" The boy stares at him for a second before a small smile appears on his face, and he puffs out his chest a little and holds out his hand like a grown up for Kurt to shake.

"I'm Blaine," he answers, both of them dissolving into giggles when they shake hands like old businessmen.

They learn that they're sort of cousins, by married and a bazillion times removed, whatever that means. Blaine lives here in California, which is why Kurt has never met him. He thinks it's so cool that Kurt lives in another state, but Kurt reassures him it's really stupid and California is so much better.

They discover the sugar cubes about a half an hour before the main course is served. There's a small bowl full of them on the table. They have no idea why, but since no one else is using them for anything, they start eating them themselves, showing each other their tongues as the cubes melt away on them, mixing them into their water glasses and stealing the bowl from the next table over when they run out of cubes from their own.

After dinner there are some speeches, and Kurt and Blaine try to pay attention for some of them but realize pretty quickly how boring it is, and sneak out together to the bathroom, where they find comfy, bouncy couches that they play on until Burt and Blaine's mother come in and catch them, making them come back and sit down with them so that they won't try to leave again.

After the boring speeches are done, there's more music, and Blaine drags Kurt onto the dance floor, everyone cooing and circling around them as they dance, loving the attention. They sit on the edge of the dance floor once they're all tired out, and stare up at the huge, sparkling chandelier over their heads.

"I want something like that at my wedding," Kurt confesses in a whisper. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He startles when Blaine takes his hand, looking at him instead of the chandelier.

"I think _you're_ the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Blaine answers, shyly giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt blushes and smiles. They don't see their parents, across the room, watching them with adoration and amazement, conversing about how they have to find a way for their boys to stay in touch after this.

They do stay in touch, a bit, after Kurt has to fly back to Ohio. Burt sets up an online instant messaging account for him so that he can talk to Blaine, but they never see each other, because neither family really has the time, and in the Hummels' case, they certainly don't have the money.

It isn't until many years later, when Kurt is wandering down the elegant staircase at an all boys private school, that they find each other again. Kurt sees a boy rush past him, and calls out to him, trying to understand what's going on.

"Excuse me, um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm—I'm new here," Kurt stutters out, overwhelmed by all the people running around him. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when the boy turns around, looking up from his pocket watch.

"_Blaine_?" He can't believe his eyes.

"Kurt? Oh, my god! This is incredible!"

"What…what are you doing here?" Kurt asks. He doesn't understand. Why didn't Blaine tell him he moved to Ohio? Granted, they hadn't talked as frequently lately, but _still_.

"Hang on, there's a Warblers performance, I sort of need to…here, come with me, I know a short cut."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him away from the crowd, down an empty hall that opens into a common room full of people. Blaine winks at Kurt before moving away from him and joining the main group of boys in the middle, all of them immediately breaking into song, and of course, _of course_, Blaine is their front man.

Kurt tries not to swoon as Blaine sings to him—or is he imagining that? He's always sort of romanticized Blaine, remembering him as the sweet boy who'd held his hand and kissed his cheek. Their talks tapered off over the years as they got older and busier, mostly only talking around each other's birthdays and holidays, and even then only a quick hello and small talk about surface subjects.

But being here, watching Blaine serenade him an seeing how handsome he's become, he can't help but wonder if Blaine would maybe want to kiss him for real, if he's even gay, if he'd even still want to be Kurt's friend.

The performance ends and Blaine sits down with Kurt to have some coffee, and when he confesses that he _is_ gay, it takes all of Kurt's strength to hide his smile. He can't help crying as he tells Blaine his story, appreciating it when Blaine reaches across the table to take his hand, so much bigger and slightly rougher than it was all those years ago.

"So what about you?" Kurt asks after they've discussed at length his situation and what Blaine thinks he can do about it. "Why are you in Ohio? And why didn't you tell me?" Kurt tries his best not to sound accusatory, but he doesn't think he completely succeeds when he sees the sheepish look on Blaine's face.

"Well, my dad was relocated here about a year ago, and I started at a public school in Westerville, but…there were some problems there." Kurt doesn't push, hoping that he and Blaine will be spending more time together now that they live so close, and figuring he'll hear that story eventually. "It became clear almost right away that I wouldn't be able to stay at that school, especially after one particular incident, so my parents transferred me here. I didn't tell you because…well, I didn't think you'd want to see me, maybe. I guess I'd gotten it into my head that you probably had some great boyfriend, and we'd barely been talking, so I just…I don't know. It's stupid, now that I think about it." Blaine is blushing and not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Why would it matter if I had a boyfriend?" Kurt dares to ask. Blaine's hand is still covering his, and he gives Kurt a little squeeze before finally looking up at him.

"I guess I sort of wanted to apply for the position," Blaine admits, and as cheesy as it is, Kurt can't help but beam at him.

It doesn't take long for them to completely catch up after that, and while they don't become boyfriends right away, they flirt and dance around each other for weeks before Kurt finally makes the first move and just plants a kiss on Blaine while they're watching a movie.

They make it official on Facebook right away, much to all of their friends' relief. Their parents insist on all of them having dinner together, joking that they always knew this would happen, Kurt and Blaine rolling their eyes and laughing, their ankles hooked under the table.

And decades later, at their own 50th anniversary, they sit at their table together, oblivious to the people all around them dancing and talking, feeding each other sugar cubes in between kisses.


End file.
